I'm not gay
by ximencha
Summary: Craig no es gay, nunca lo ha sido.


Primer fanfic que publico aquí, gente bella, trátenlo con cariño xd

oo00oo

 _"¿Craig, qué tal el novio?",_

 _"Son tan lindos",_

 _"Craig es el seme y Tweek su uke",_

 _"son la mejor pareja GAY que he visto en mi vida"_

"GAY"

Craig comenzaba a odiar esa palabra, y es que él no era gay, nunca lo había sido, Craig estaba más que seguro.

¿Tweek?, él era solo un amigo al que fue obligado a querer, nadie iba a entender que no se amaban. Joder, que ellos solo eran niños y ya los querían volver homosexuales.

South Park, pueblucho de mierda con gente de mierda, pero nadie los podía culpar, la imagen de ellos juntos vendía muy bien, incluso Craig se había pajeado una vez con una historieta hecha por las asiáticas.

Eso es de gente muy sucia.

0o0

 _-Hey, Tweek._

 _-¡Jesús, Craig!_

 _-Lo lamento._

 _-Avisa cuando entres a mi casa, o se volverá un mal hábito._

 _-Tú también entras de la nada a la mía._

 _-olvidemos esto- Craig levantó una pequeño paquete que tenía en su bolsillo._

 _-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un sobre bomba? ¿Acaso eres terrorista? ¡gha!_

 _-Tweek, cálmate, solo es un paquete que me dieron las asiáticas y pensé que podríamos abrirlo juntos, ya sabes, para reírnos por sus teorías tontas o sus "headcanons" sin sentido._

 _-Ah, ábrelo entonces, siempre es divertido ver todos los músculos con los que me dibujan._

 _Ambos comenzaron a reír recordando a ese "Tweek fisicoculturista" y el hecho de que en realidad Tweek odiaba el ejercicio._

- _Ábrelo._

 _-Ya voy, ya voy._

 _Y ante sus ojos apareció una portada de un manga que tenía como protagonista a Tweek dibujado al estilo anime siendo casi penetrado por un Craig con una polla de medidas descomunales._

 _Ambos se pusieron rojos de vergüenza. Dios, ya habían visto dibujos de ellos dos, pero nunca uno tan descriptivo, ¿Qué tan fetichistas eran las asiáticas como para dibujar esas cosas sin problemas psicológicos siguiéndoles a todas partes?_

 _Y la portada no era lo peor, en el manga se podía ver como ellos dos hacían casi todo el maldito "kama sutra gay" sin cansarse._

 _o0o_

Bajo la paranoia de Tweek de que alguien encontrara eso, no quiso saber nada más, Craig prometió quemar esa pila de "basura demasiado gráfica".

No lo hizo.

Cada vez que hablaba con Tweek se preguntaba si en realidad él gemiría de esa forma, o simplemente a veces recordaba a un Tweek desnudo realizándole una felación y no podía mirar a su novio sin vergüenza, ni siquiera se daban su primer beso, Jesúcristo.

¿Qué hacía él leyendo una historieta donde tenía sexo con su mejor amigo? Ah, entonces Tweek sí era su mejor amigo, más que un novio, claro. De todas formas, se sentía poco heterosexual como para dejarse llevar por esos dibujos eróticos y llegar a masturbarse con eso. Se sentía un poco gay, quizás.

Pero muy dentro de él agradecía a todas esas personas por lograr que se volviera mucho más unido al rubio, digo, todo lo que ellos tomaban como actos de amor, para él ,simplemente, solo eran actos de amistad y por fin había conseguido un amigo verdadero después de todo ese tiempo que permaneció junto a él.

Comúnmente salían juntos, como en este momento. Craig se encontraba con las manos frías las cuales decidió calentar con su chullo azul, esperaba a Tweek en el mismo parque de siempre. Mientras estaba sumido en pensamientos profundos sobre el universo y la cosmología, dió un pequeño saltito de sorpresa por el toque repentino de alguien que tenía las manos más frías que él y que decidió sorprenderlo tocando su cuello.

Volteó su mirada y vió a Tweek riendo entre dientes, su cabello alborotado estaba algo largo y traía su camisa abotonada perfectamente, era obvio que se había tomado su tiempo para estar presentable. Craig sonrió de medio lado, esas sonrisas que solo dirigía a Stripes III y a su novio.

-Hola, Craig.

-hola, Tweek.

Inmediatamente se colocó el chullo y tomó de la mano a su compañero, nadie los veía, pero ya se habían acostumbrado a caminar así. Eran cosas de solo ellos dos.

Su día se basó en grititos nerviosos de Tweek, enseñar el dedo medio a desconocidos por parte Tucker y risas cómplices de ambos.

La noche ya había llegado y ambos estaban sentados en el pórtico de la casa de la familia Tweak. En un momento silencioso, pero para nada incómodo, ambos encontraron sus miradas, y comenzaron a cuestionar su sexualidad.

Sí, era gay, lo había sido desde hace mucho y Tweek le gustaba de una forma pasional y desesperante.

Ya no hubo tiempo para que siguieran pensando en sí debían hacerlo o no cuando ambos se besaron por primera vez como si fueran niños temerosos.

Confundidos sonrieron ante la sensación de satisfacción que se apoderaba de ambos debido al toque de sus labios.

Tweek se despidió de su novio y entró a casa, Craig vió como desaparecía tras su puerta y caminó feliz hasta su hogar.

"Craig no era gay, nunca lo había sido".

¿cómo una mentira tan grande podía caber en una frase tan corta?


End file.
